


how you get the girl

by j_llybean



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, kinda angst but again not really, kinda juke breakup but not really, luke doesnt have any braincells, we stan taylor swift in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_llybean/pseuds/j_llybean
Summary: luke screws up and goes to the wise words of taylor swift for advice
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	how you get the girl

**Author's Note:**

> how you get the girl came on in the shower and i had this brilliant idea lmk if its trash lmao kinda a rush job

“I can’t believe you right now.” Julie was mad.  
“Believe it!” So was Luke.  
“How can you say something like that?” Julie said, her voice thick.  
“Because it’s true! It’s not my fault you’re refusing to believe the truth right now.”  
“It’s not! It’s not the truth, and even if it was, you don’t get to decide that considering you’ve never even listened to Taylor Swift’s music!”  
“I don’t have to listen to it to know it’s bad! I heard Shake It Off and I didn’t need to listen to the rest of it!”  
Reggie and Alex had left the room over twenty minutes ago, when the argument had started. They knew better than to stick around when Luke started arguing about music.  
“Taylor Swift’s music was formative to my childhood! If Dad hadn’t bought me her Speak Now album when I was six, I would have never fallen in love with music! Mom was ready to give up on teaching me piano when I got that album!” Julie yelled. She was on the verge of tears, her eyes burning as she tried to stay somewhat composed and hold them back.  
“And Nirvana was important to me! Do you think I would have picked up a guitar without them?” Luke said, gesturing wildly as his emotions grew.  
“And that’s great Luke, but I don’t care! I’m not the one saying their music is bad here!” Julie cried out, throwing her hands up. “But you’re not listening to me! I’m telling you that I love Taylor Swift’s music and that it’s important to me and that, objectively, it’s good music! But you are refusing to listen to me! Get off your high horse for five goddamn minutes, Luke! You are not the only person with good taste!”   
And then she stormed out of the studio, leaving Luke alone, Julie’s words ringing in his ears. He knew he had fucked up, it was pretty obvious, but he still didn’t understand how it had escalated to that point. He had been coming back into the studio after hanging out with Reggie, Alex, and Willie on the pier, and the four boys had found Julie dancing around the studio with Flynn, Shake It Off blasting through the stereo. 

_Julie and Flynn were scream-singing along to the annoying pop song, decked out in the fanciest dresses Luke had ever seen Julie in. It looked like something a movie star would wear, and it totally took his breath away - in that way only Julie could. When the song had ended and Julie finally noticed the boys standing there, Willie had already left, and Julie had screamed, not expecting to see Luke, Alex, and Reggie there._   
_“Julie! Julie, stop screaming, for God’s sake, stop!” Flynn had yelled. “What happened?”_   
_Julie took a deep breath, her hand clasped over her heart as if to make it stop beating. “Sorry, Flynn. The boys scared me!”_   
_“They’re here?” Flynn asked, looking around for any sign of the ghosts._   
_“Yeah. They’re standing right in front of me. Luke is on the left, Alex is in the middle, and Reggie is on the right.” Julie pointed to each boy in turn._   
_“Hey guys! What do you think of our dresses? They’re for Junior Prom!” Flynn said, their excitement palpable._   
_“Looks great!” Reggie said with a thumbs up._   
_“Yeah, you guys look really good.” Alex agreed. “But, uh, what was that song that was playing?”_   
_“They say we look good.” Julie told Flynn. Flynn smiled at where she assumed the boys were, slightly to the left of where they actually were. “And the song is Shake It Off by Taylor Swift.”_   
_“Oh, yeah, Willie mentioned her. It was a good song.” Alex said, nodding._   
_“Yeah, it’s definitely your kind of music, Alex. I love Taylor’s music. She has a song for every occasion.” Julie gushed._   
_Luke watched this interaction with growing indignation. Julie liked that crap? Genuinely? He couldn’t understand why; it sounded so generic. Nothing like what people used to listen to, and definitely not what he was expecting from Julie of all people._   
_“What, you listen to that stuff when you’re angry? Sad?” He blurted out._   
_“Yes? Sometimes? It’s a mood booster. And she has other music. It doesn’t all sound like that.” Julie said, her eyebrows raised slightly at Luke’s words._   
_“If it sounds even close to that I can’t understand how you could like it.” Luke said firmly._   
_“I like it because it’s good. Her lyrics are basically gospel at this point.” Julie replied, growing obviously angry. Alex, sensing a coming argument, smiled quickly and apologetically at Julie, grabbed Reggie’s wrist, and poofed out of the studio._   
_Luke scoffed. “That is not good. Nirvana is good. Rush is good, the Beatles are good. That was pop garbage.”_   
_Flynn was watching the exchange with confusion before they pulled out her phone and glanced at the time._   
_“Oh, shit, Jules! I gotta go, the twins’ game starts in ten minutes!” Flynn said, talking about their twin brothers._   
_“Okay. You can leave the dress here again if you want.” Julie offered, giving Flynn a quick hug._   
_“Yeah, I will. See you later! Bye guys!” Flynn called before leaving the studio. As soon as her friend was gone, Julie wheeled on Luke._   
_“I can’t believe you right now.”_

Which brought them to now. Now, when Julie was mad at Luke for insulting one of her favorite musicians. Okay, maybe he could understand how they got to that point. Now that he was no longer in the heat of the moment, Luke could maybe see how calling music Julie liked “pop garbage” could make her mad. But how to apologize?  
 _“Her lyrics are basically gospel at this point.”_ Julie had said. Maybe he could turn to some of her music for advice? It was a long shot, but maybe it would show Julie that he really was sorry.  
Luke walked over to the stereo where the CD case for the album Julie was just playing was. The cover looked like a polaroid picture of a blonde woman with red lipstick, wearing a shirt with birds on it. On the bottom, it said T.S. 1989. Luke turned over the case to find the songlist on the back.  
 _Welcome To New York_  
 _Blank Space_  
 _Style_  
 _Out Of The Woods_  
 _All You Had To Do Was Stay_  
 _Shake It Off_  
 _I Wish You Would_  
 _Bad Blood_  
 _Wildest Dreams_  
 _How You Get The Girl_  
Luke stopped. How You Get The Girl, huh? That could be exactly what he needed. He pressed play on the stereo, skipping the next three songs after Shake It Off to get to How You Get The Girl and maybe find some ideas on how to win his girl back.  
“You stand there like a ghost, shaking from the rain…” The song started, and Luke sat down on the couch and waited for inspiration to strike.  
Ten minutes later, Luke had a plan.

Julie was in her room, nursing her pride after Luke had trampled all over it with his words about Taylor Swift’s music. Julie knew she was right, she knew the music was good and her opinion was valid, but she felt kind of bad at how she had yelled at Luke. She was about to get up and try to talk it out with him, when someone knocked on her door. When she opened it, Julie was shocked to see Luke standing there, fidgeting as he waited. She opened the door wider, wordlessly letting him in before going back to sit on her bed.  
“I’m sorry.” the words seemed to tumble from his mouth.  
“Oh?” Julie said, her mouth quirking up slightly at his apologetic expression.  
“I’m sorry I said that about the music you like. I’m sorry I said it was bad.” Julie opened her mouth to say it was okay, that she forgave him, when he kept going. “I listened to more of her music. Specifically, How You Get The Girl.” Luke summoned his acoustic guitar and cleared his throat.   
“I want you for worse or for better,” he started singing. Julie’s eyes widened, understanding filling them. “I would wait for ever and ever. Broke your heart, I’ll put it back together, I would wait for ever and ever.”  
Before he could keep going, Julie spoke. “I forgive you. Thank you.” And when she leaned in and kissed Luke, he knew he got the girl.


End file.
